mlpfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vervoer
Ballon van Twilight Sparkle: de hete luchtballon getoond in de intro van de aflevering en in 'Fall weather friend', 'Sonic rainboom', 'Party of one', 'The return of harmony' deel 2, 'The mysterious Mare Do Well', 'The Wonderbolts Academy', 'Spike at your service' en 'Magical mystery cure'. Lucht schip: gezien in ‘Sweet and elite” Zeppelin: gezien in ‘Apple family reunion’ gebruikt door drie appel familie leden en gespot over Maretropolis in de ‘Power pony’s’. Feestballonnen: gezien in ‘Griffon the brush off’ en ‘It’s about time’. Propeller aangedreven luchtfiets: een fiets met twee propeller die in ‘Griffon the brush off’ door Pinkie Pie aangedreven werd. De pegasus getrokken koets: in dienst gezien met Twilight Sparkle en spike in ‘Friendship is magic’ deel 1, door Luna in ‘Luna Eclipsed’, door Celestia in ‘Swarm of the century’ en ‘Keep kalm en flutter on'. Twilight alleen in ‘Magical mistery cure’ en door Discord in ‘Three’s a crowd’. Deltavlieger: in gebruik gezien door Applebloom in ‘Call of the cutie’ en ‘The cutie pox’. Magische helikopter van Tank: een speciaal gebouwde helm voor Rainbow Dash huisdier ‘Tank’ (een landschildpad). De helikopter word vastgebonden aan schild van Tank en creëert de mogelijkheid om Tank te laten mee te laten vliegen met haar baasje. Gezien in ‘May the best pet win!’ en ‘just for sidekicks’. Helikoter: een pedaal aangedreven helikopter. Gezien in ‘Testing, testing 1,2,3’ bestuurd door Cherry Berry. Kar: simpele houten contructie (meestal met wielen) getrokken door andere pony’s. Gezien in: ‘The ticket Master’, ‘Applebuck season’, ‘Brible Gossip’, 'Winter wrap up’, ‘Feeling Pinkie keen’, 'Green isn’t your color’, ‘Over a barrel’, ‘The cutie mark chronicles’, ‘Party of one’, ‘The return of harmony’ deel 1 en ‘The return of harmony’ deel 2, ‘Lesson zero’, ‘The mysterious Mare do well’, ‘Secret of my excess’, ‘Family appreciation day’, ‘The last roundup’, ‘Hearts and hooves day’, ‘A friend in deed’, ‘Putting your hoof down’, ‘Ponyville confidential’, ‘Magic duel’, ‘Sleepless in Ponyvill’, ‘Apple family reunion’, ‘Magical mystery cure’, ‘Princess Twilight Sparkle’ deel 1. Koets: gezien in ‘A Canterlot wedding’ deel 1 en ‘Adventures in ponyville’. Rijtuig: gezien in ‘Friendship is magic’ deel 2, ‘Swarm of the century’, ‘Green isn’t your color’, over a barrel’, ‘The best night ever’, ‘Luna eclipsed’, ‘Sisterhooves social’, ‘the mysterious Mare do well’, ‘Family appreciation day’, ‘The last round up’, ‘putting your hoof down’, ‘A Canterlot wedding’ deel 2, ‘Apple family reunion’, ‘Raity takes Manehatten’. Aanhangwagen: gezien in ‘Boast Busters’ en ‘Feeling Pinkie keen’. Waar Twilight Sparkle geraakt werd door een piano, een kar met hooi en een aanbeeld Wagen: gezien in ‘The show Stoppers’, ‘A dog and pony show’, ‘over a barrel’, ‘the cutie mark chronicles’, ‘Owl’s well that ends well’, ‘The return of harmony’ deel 1, ‘The return of harmony’ deel 2, ‘Luna eclipsed’, ‘Family appreciation day’, ‘1 friend in deed’, ‘Putting you hoof down’, ‘Ponyville confidential’, ‘Too many Pinkie Pies’, ‘Apple family reunion’. Kinder wagen: gezien in ‘The mysterious Mare do well’, ‘The ticket master’ en ‘Pinkie Pride’. Ijsschaatsen: gezien bij Twilight Sparkle en Pinkie Pie in ‘Winter wrap up’. Rolschaatsen: gezien ‘Call of the cutie’ en ‘The show stoppers’. Rolstoel: gezien in ‘Feeling Pinkie keen’, ‘A bird in a hoof’, ‘Read it and weep’, ‘Rainbow falls’ en ‘trade ya!’. Scooter van Scootaloo: gezien in: ‘The show stoppers’, ‘The cutie mark chronicles’, ‘The cutie pox’, ‘Secret of my excess’, ‘Hearts and hooves day’, ‘Sleepless in Ponyville’, ‘Op naar the finish’. Super speedy cider squuezy 6000 van Flim en Flam: gezien in ‘The super speedy cider squeezy 6000’. Praalwagen: gezien in ‘One bad apple’. Trein; Getrokken door aard pony’s: gezien in ‘Over a barrel’. Getrokken door een stoom motor: gezien in ‘Family appreciation day’ De Ponyville express: gezien in de intro, ‘Hearth’s warming eve’, ‘The last roundup’, ‘It’s about time’, ‘MMMystery on the friendship express’, ‘A Canterlot wedding’ deel 1, ‘The crystal empire’ deel 1, ‘The crystal empire’ deel 2, ‘One bad apple’, ‘Just for sidekicks’, ‘Games ponies play’, ‘My Little Pony Equestria Girls’, ‘Princes Twilight Sparkle’ deel 1, ‘Op naar the finish’. The crystal empire express: gezien in ‘Three’s a crowd’ Mijnkar: gezien in ‘A Canterlot wedding’ deel 2 Zeilschip: gezien in ‘May the best pet win!’. Houten vlot: gezien in ‘Dragon quest’ en ‘Pinkie Apple Pie’. Opblaasbare roeiboor: gezien in ‘Baby cake’s’ en ‘Too many Pinkie Pies’. Krantenpapieren boot: gezien in ‘Ponyville confidenrtial’. Cruise-schip: gezien in ‘Rarity takes Manehatten’. en:List of transportation forms